Turning Saints Into the Sea
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Written for the Tony/Pepper kink meme. Tony catches Pepper flirting with another man and shows her what's what. PWP. Movie-verse.


**Turning Saints Into the Sea**

"Who was that guy?" Tony asks as he follows Pepper into his office.

"That was Paul Avery," she answers briskly, heading straight for Tony's desk. "He's the vice president of medical research and development. You've been working with him for three weeks. How do you not know this?" In reality, Pepper was completely sure she knew how Tony had managed to not only forget the man's name, he didn't even recognize his face. The project-adapting their existing nanobot and miniaturization technology to advance medical prosthetics and robotics-was far, far more interesting to Tony than any of the other people working on it. If he acknowledged them at all, he probably just felt that they were holding him back. Unfortunately, when dealing with medical matters, Tony was forced to work with medical researchers and people who understood the human body and what it could and could not handle. Arc reactors inserted into the chest cavity and palladium poisoning had already proven that Tony was still too trigger-happy when it came to using his inventions without properly testing them first. His implant kept him alive, so it was an extenuating circumstance, but if he hadn't needed it to live, Pepper still couldn't imagine Tony being any more careful about the potentially harmful impacts.

Tony drums his fingers on the desk. "Well, you're pretty friendly with him, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied, somewhat absently. His desk was an absolute disaster. Supposedly, somewhere in this disorganized whirlwind of crap, was the latest batch of schematics that Avery's department needed to sign off on. She almost wished that she could trust Tony enough to get his paperwork in on time on his own, but as it stood, even as CEO, she was still playing assistant. She only almost wished because if Tony was responsible about bureaucracy, he wouldn't be her Tony and she considers keeping him straightened out more of a girlfriend priority these days, anyway. "It's called 'networking.' Building good relationships with people in your field now will come in handy later."

"Uh-huh, building relationships, sure. How closely do you work with this guy?"

"You," Pepper answers, finding the files and a few other things that he should have passed along the grapevine weeks ago, "you need to build a relationship with him because you work with his department to get all of your pet projects off the ground. In case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed," he tells her, "I noticed you and I noticed the way you were talking to him."

"These should have been signed two weeks ago, Tony. What do you do all day?" She drops the paperwork on the top of the pile and sighs. She really wants to be proud of the man he's become, but he makes it so difficult sometimes.

Pepper's ignoring him. Or at least, they aren't having the same conversation. That happens more than Tony likes to admit and he has found that the usual way to get her to just pay attention to him and what he's saying is to be loud enough and unavoidable enough that she snaps out of her own headspace and actually listens to him. So, he rounds the desk and moves into her personal space, grips her by the shoulders and said, "Pepper," a bit louder than usual. She finally seems to be aware that she was talking to someone other than herself because suddenly, they were nose to nose and she was looking at him with that cute little surprised expression she wears sometimes. He rubs his hands all the way down her arms to wrap around her wrists.

"Tony," she answers with warmth and affection and she is suddenly so, so different from the business-brisk woman she had been a moment ago. But that was exactly what had gotten him so riled up, because he was beginning to find that his was not the only name that warranted such warmth.

"I don't like it when you talk to other men like that."

"You are being ridiculous," Pepper informs him. A measure of her warmth is gone, replaced with just a little bit of briskness, like she doesn't want this line of conversation to continue. He takes a step forward, she takes a step back. Tony continues until Pepper's back is against the wall but they were still nose to nose.

"Am I?"

Her answer is a kiss, sweet and supplicating. After she pulls away, she smiles at him, as if the matter was closed, easy as that. But she wasn't denying anything, only deflecting and distracting him.

"I don't think I'm being ridiculous," Tony says, pinwheeling Pepper's arms out to her sides and tugging upwards, until they cross above her head. Tony has two advantages now-he is significantly stronger than she is, for one. As for the other, in those tiny shoes of hers, she gets no traction and her posture doesn't allow for any leverage. She is distinctly at his mercy. He only needs one hand to keep her pinned. The other drifts down to her hip. He dipped his head and spoke in a low voice against her jaw. "Let's see how ridiculous I am." The hand at her hip drifts lower still, eventually hitting the hem of her skirt. He begins to tug it up around her waist until he is able to get to her panties. She wears a thong. So conscious of the little details like a panty line, Pepper has worn a thong to work every single day for the decade she has been with Stark Industries. Pushing it aside is so easy, her underwear might as well not exist, for all the good it does. She gasps as he runs his finger along her sex. "You're wet," he says, and it sounds like an accusation.

Pepper licks her lips and her heady voice says, "Might have something to do with you?"

Annoyed, Tony inserts a finger. Her back arches. Her breathing comes a bit harder, just for two puffs. He pumps in and out of her, with more force than he would normally use with just one finger, but her eyes have fallen closed and she's biting her lip and he is more and more annoyed. It isn't long before his finger has become so slick that he knows she can accommodate more and he starts pumping two. She's groaning and he can see the sweat that prickles on her face. He adds a third and now he's really going at it, fast and rough. Her feet are slipping on the floor because her shoes just don't have any purchase and her body is gyrating and her breathing is ragged and heavy. Her head lolls back and smacks against the wall, and he continues to work his hand. At home or in the car or wherever they happen to be when they make love, her long, smooth neck is usually irresistible, but today, even as exposed to him as it is now, Tony just doesn't care. This isn't lovemaking or recreational sex or even anything he's done before. He's fingered women before, he's probably even been in this particular position before. But he's never had this particular feeling before or this particular motivation before, and that twists what he does to Pepper's body into something he doesn't have a name for. Tony hates not being able to quantify something. He pushes his last digit into her, thrusting faster. When Pepper's mouth is open but there is no sound save her labored breathing and she's staring at nothing that he can see, Tony decides he's done with this. He jerks sharply inside her and pushes her clit with his thumb at the same time.

Pepper cries out as she comes in his hand. He wants her to work up some fury of her own. The noises he's wrestled out of her in public, at work, for Chrissake, should hit some hot button of hers or something

She doesn't show any display of anger. Her knees have buckled and he knows the only reason she's even still upright is because he is holding her against the wall, one hand pinning her wrists, one buried inside her core. The limp sight of her makes him angrier still and he has no fucking clue why. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she just won't admit that she might have flirted with another man or maybe it has something to do with the fact that she screamed as she orgasmed and he's had no relief at all. Now that he's finished what he started when he first pulled her skirt up to check the after-effects of that Ainsley guy, Tony's noticed that what he did to her has made him completely hard. He wants that fucking taken care of.

He removes the hand that had been knuckle deep in her sex in order to undo his own fly and push his slacks and boxers down low enough that none of her essence will get on his pants. She watches him through half lidded, dark eyes. She even has the audacity to smile as she watches him free his prick. Tony yanks her skirt down, fast and with one hand. He rips it, but he doesn't care. He yanks her panties off of her, too. The tiny thong doesn't rip, but it wouldn't be any more worthless if it was in pieces. His free hand grips her by the ass, drifts down one thigh and hooks her knee over his hip. It takes him a moment to align himself and then he pushes all the way in. She groans his name. He holds her still, pinned against the wall by her arms and pinned against him by the knee and he starts moving.

Under any other circumstance, he would think the way she was coming completely undone would be a beautiful thing. He fucks her against the wall of his office and her reactions are intense. He barely has to even get started before she's coming again. After she's ridden that one out, he has her weeping and swearing to God Almighty that she loves him, but she doesn't say *only* him and he drives on harder. When her third orgasm hits, he drops her hands and allows her to collapse against him. He pulls out, still erect, but feeling a great wave of tenderness. She's spent and limp and he's never seen her quite like this before. He tucks her head under his chin and lets her rest against him, almost feeling guilty.

Almost.

He sheds her jacket and blouse and bra. It takes some doing because he has to support her, but her arms are pliant and that helps. Soon, Pepper is nude, save her heels. This, Tony enjoys. He caresses her chest for his own enjoyment rather than hers. He can feel her small moans and sighs of pleasure as he squeezes her breasts and tweaks her nipples. Her nipples are hard and so is he, and this Tony imagines is her sweetly exhausted way of telling him that she is ready to be fucked some more.

This time, Tony bends her over the desk. All of those files she was looking at earlier are scattered on the floor now, but this way she will get the fun of looking for them again. Tony has better things to think about. The sight of her ass is a magnificent aphrodisiac, second only to the way she gasps and tries to find a handhold on the smooth glass of his desk when he enters her again. It only takes him three thrusts to finish himself off. Pepper slides off the desk once he has pulled out of her. Soon after, Tony follows her to the floor. They collect themselves separately; Tony fixing his pants and blotting the sweat on his forehead with his tie, Pepper lying curled on the cold, marble floor, halfway to a fetal position, facing away from him.

Eventually, Pepper rolls over onto her back and speaks to him. Her voice is measured and in control. "Call Natalie, have her bring the box behind the couch in my office, please." Tony nods numbly, hauling himself to his feet to look for his phone. He knows the box she's referring to. He's seen it there, being unobtrusive and labeled his things, though Pepper has never allowed him to just take it. He knows other people have wondered about it and that she just tells them that they are a few things of Tony's that were left after the transfer. She rubs her face, allowing herself to look weary and exhausted for just a moment more before the professionalism mask slides back into place. Tony feels a loss at the sight. He wants more of the sleepy Pepper that shudders against him, not the brisk Pepper that gives him orders. Orders are necessary and can be fun sometimes, but he just can't find it in himself to deal with it right now. There is something inside her that he is looking for and he can't find it.

Tony can, however, find his phone and is about to dial Pepper's executive assisstant-slash-personal secret agent, when she speaks again, "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I was flirting a little." The admission makes him feel so much better. Honesty. That was all he'd been looking for. "Can you blame me?"

He looks at the phone, back at his girlfriend and tells her honestly, "Nah." Lord knows he's done worse.

"I mean," Pepper says with a sensual stretch, "if that's the way you're going to react..."

* * *

Disclaimers: Marvel Movie Studios, FTW! Or whatever their name is? Yeah...

I wrote this in an evening for the Tony/Pepper kink meme and cannot pretend that it is anything other than shameless smut masquerading as a story. And also, my first smut. And my first movie-verse fic. The title is from a line in The Killers' song "Mr. Brightside," just because I couldn't think of anything else regarding jealousy at the time. I know the actual meaning of the phrase is not all that relevant to the story.


End file.
